Os Akatsukis na locadora! XD
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: Os Akatsukis querem alugar um filme, mas acabam discutindo... XD Será que eles conseguem alugar um que agrade a todos? [Tentativa de humor, talvez? XD][ONESHOT][Título mudado... XD]


Vocês devem pensar que a Akatsuki é uma espécie de Organização do século 15.

Reuniões secretas em cavernas escuras...

Seitas secretas em estátuas gigantes...

Culto aos Jinchuurikis... (?)

Mas na verdade eles são uma organização muito moderna.

Tanto que um dia, foram à locadora.

Queriam muuuito um filme, e conseguiram convencer Pain.

**Pain: ****-Parando o carro no estacionamento-** 5 minutos, ouviram? ÒÓ

**Deidara e Tobi: **Haaaai!!!

Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Konan e Itachi foram alugar o filme, enquanto Pain esperava no carro.

Essa é a história deles.

Em cada tipo de filme.

**OS AKATSUKIS QUEREM VER UM FILME!!! – Oneshot (É, ONESHOT!!! Não me peçam continuação! XD)**

**Deidara: **Okay, vamos dar uma olhada nos filmes de ação+0\) De preferência um que tenha bastante explosão, un!!!!

**Itachi: **Você não acha que já explode coisas demais? ¬/.\¬'

**Kisame: **Que tal "Os Matadores da Pia Entupida"? Parece ser legal... o.o

**Tobi: **Não! Tobi quer ver ""A VOLTA DOS V.I.P.'s" !!!

**Deidara: **V.I.P's? õ.\)

**Tobi: **Velhos, Idosos e Pés na cova... ;D

**Itachi e Konan: **¬¬

**Deidara: **Que tal o "A PANELA ASSASSINA 2...O RETORNO DO MESTRE CUCA"?

**Kisame: **Uuuuh!!! Eu vi o primeiro!

**Itachi: **Aquele que você fez xixi no sofá? ¬/.\¬

**Kisame: **É...é...é... que eu fiquei elétrico!!! É muito massa!! O/////O

**Todos: **¬.\) ¬.X ¬¬ ¬/.\¬

**Kisame: **Então tá, Itachi-san. Escolha você o filme. ¬¬

Itachi seguiu para os filmes de Mistério.

**Itachi: **"Quem matou o papai noel? A saga do assassino coelhinho da Pascoal"... -/.\-

**Todos: **OO'''

**Tobi: ****-Correndo para lá e para cá-** O COELHINHO DA PASCOAL MATOU O PAPAI NOEL!!!!!!!! \O.X/

**Deidara: **TOBI, SEU IDIOTA!!! O PAPAI NOEL NÃO EXISTE, UN!!! Ò.\)

Uma criança alheia começa a chorar.

**Konan: **Você acabou de destruir os sonhos e as esperanças de um menininho... ¬¬

**Deidara: **Cala a boca, un. ¬.\) Então vamos ver "Quem roubou o meu pudim?!", com o Arnoldo Suarébrega... -.\)

**Tobi: **Tobi prefere ver "O mistério das tranças do rei careca"... ó.X

**Kisame: **Esse é um filme pra idiotas. ¬¬ Vamos ver "Em busca da Tia Grozilda".

**Tobi: **Mas eu já vi esse!!!

**Kisame: **ENTÃO VAMOS OLHAR OS CLÁSSICOS!!! ÒÓ

Os Akatsukis foram até os Clássicos.

**Tobi: **"A hematoma da Cinderela"? õ.X

**Deidara: **"Preta de Carvão"? õ.\)

**Konan: **Vamos mudar de sessão. u.ú Vamos ver os dramas.

Agora olhavam a sessão de Dramas.

**Itachi: **"Harry Podre e a Pedra Renal... uma triste história hospitalar de um paciente com pedras nos rins"... -/.\-

**Deidara: **Eu...vi...esse...filme... T.\) Pobre Harry Podre...

**Todos: **¬¬'

**Tobi: **E tem a continuação! "Sentei em um Dálmata... uma triste história hospitalar 2"

**Itachi: **Engraçado como arranjam dinheiro pra fazer tanta porcaria... ¬/.\¬

**Deidara: **De que filme você gosta então, ow... ¬.\)

**Itachi: **"Barrados no Estacionamento"... "O Saber dos Ignorantes"... "A Bela Engasgada"... "O Senhor das Panelas"... "A Brabuleta"... "Amigo Esposto"... só belas obras... u/.\u

**Kisame: **¬¬' Então por que outro dia eu vi o senhor vendo "Deu a Louca no coelhinho da Playboy" escondido no quarto??? ¬¬'

**Konan: **...isso é pornografia, seu nojento. ¬¬

**Itachi: **Isso não é da conta de vocês. u////ú

**Konan: **Eu quero ver "O Berro dos Mudos". -.-

**Kisame: **Mas você já viu 5 vezes! Òó

**Tobi: **E romance? "Um Beijo Sabor Cogumelo – uma simples prostituta e um príncipe mongoliano"... O.X

**Deidara: **...tenho pena do mongoliano. O.\)

**Kisame: **Mongoliano nasce aonde? Oõ

**Deidara: ****-Ignorando-** E esse? "A história de amor entre José e Fina"... -.\)

**Konan: **Eu já vi, eles morrem no final. -.- Vamos ver "Tanques X Peitorais"...

**Itachi: **Isso é filme de mulher.

**Konan: **E acha que eu sou o quê? Oõ

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Konan: **Não respondam. ¬¬

**Itachi: **"Meu Frankstein é um gato"... que tosco... ¬/.\¬

**Deidara: **Vamos ver o "BBB"...

**Tobi: **Huh? õ.X

**Deidara: **"Beijando Bestas Bundões"...

**Kisame: **"Sonhos de uma nota de balcão"? Oõ

**Deidara: **Tem a versão "Sonhos de uma aluna em suspensão"...

**Konan: **Que chato... ¬¬'

**Itachi: ****-Veia na testa-**

**Kisame: **"Jason é um Urso"?

**Itachi: ****-Duas veias na testa-**

**Deidara: **"Eu, Eu mesmo e Josefina"? O.\)

**Itachi: ****-Três veias na testa-**

**Tobi: **Vamos ver "Charuto"!!!

**Kisame: **Itachi-san, por que ativou seu sharin...

_CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!_

A locadora foi envolvida por chamas negras.

**Pain: ****-No carro, ouvindo mp3-**

Pain ouve um barulho de que estão entrando no carro.

**Pain: **E ae? Alugaram o quê?

**Todos (Menos Konan e Itachi, que estavam intactos): **"Como curar suas queimaduras"... i-i

**Pain: **Oõ

**FIM. XD**

* * *

Aeeew pessoal!!!! XD Fiz essa fic em cinco minutos, então talvez não esteja boa...

Tô escrevendo Akatsuki High School agora, então talvez saia amanhã. XD

Gostaram? Postei porque tô sem nada pra fazer... XD

**JA NEEE!!!**


End file.
